PB Drabbles
by Ninotsjka
Summary: These are my Padma x Male!Blaise Drabbles in no particular order. Most were written in line with the RPG 'Out of the Fire'
1. Agony

**Agony**

Oh the agony of waiting for an answer!

I just asked someone out. It's the first time I've done that.

True, I've been out before. But that time I was coupled by my sister. It was horrible. I certainly hope it will be better now I got to pick him myself.

Should I have gone for this Slytherin though? Truth be told: I have a crush on him, but he tends to get on my nerves lately. Is my love for him enough?

I keep looking at the window for owls; I keep checking my journal...

Oh the agony of waiting for an answer!


	2. Waiting game

**Waiting game**

Waiting for an answer from Blaise, Padma had grown restless. Maybe she was wrong to ask him. Sure he was one of the people that gave her compliments, but there were others.

Maybe she should have asked Zach after all…

Zach was nice and they could talk, Zach knew that it was Blaise she wanted. There were other people that wanted to be with Blaise… all male!

It made the waiting seem much longer! She hated the fact that he kept her waiting, but there was nothing she could do about it.

She shouldn't love him in the first place!


	3. Getting my hopes up!

**Getting my hopes up**

An owl. Is the waiting finally over? Will he finally answer my question?

No. I got three owls to say that I have a new comment in my journal. Highly trained these birds.

With my hopes up I looked… and got disappointed. Millicent, Lavender and Millicent again.

Like I said the boy is getting on my nerves… keeping me waiting! I don't know how others can stand this endless waiting.

I need some green tea, or maybe bubble tea. No, I think I'll stay save and stick with green tea. I can always drink bubble tea in more appropriate times.


	4. Thoughts

**Thoughts**

I want to feel you inside me so much, Blaise. But I know these thoughts are probably in vain. I feel feelings I never knew existed. I feel feelings that are extremely powerful.

Why would you want me; you are a Slytherin and I'm just a plain Ravenclaw. In our seven years at this school we barely talked, let alone touched, and still I feel and incredible attraction towards you.  
I so wish you could feel what I'm feeling, that would make my dream complete.

So tell me: if my thoughts are in vain, why are you acting upon them?


	5. Answers and Questions

**Answers and questions**

An answer. Finally. I've waited so long for it. I can't wait to read what he says, I'm so nervous.  
An apology for keeping me waiting. A question when? Not no, just when... An answer I can live with; an answer that suggests he's inclined to come along

I answered his question. The waiting starts all over again. But now I know for sure that he'll come up with a reasonable excuse for his tardiness. This time round I know what to expect, what to do.  
I just have to sit back and relax. I can manage: I've been through this before.


	6. Annoyed

**Annoyed**

Just because I have a crush on a Slytherin and I think not all Slytherins are bad, people start to pick on me. Even people from my own House! I expected Gryffindors, like my sister to object, but not people from my own House. Sure a Ravenclaw died. But the children are not to blame for the mistakes of their parents. They make their own choices no matter what the parents have done. You've got to get to know the Slytherins before you can judge what to do about them. Walk along side or stay as far away as possible!


	7. Boyfriends and kisses

**Boyfriends and kisses**  
  
I can't believe that it really happened, I can't believe it's really true.  
I went to the Weird Sisters concert with Blaise, he brought me home, we talked and just before he left, he kissed me. He kissed me on my forehead.  
I never told anyone what happened when we got home… It's something between Blaise and me.  
I know Parvati has suspicions, but she has her own guy to worry about; she's dating Michael Corner… I can't stand the guy! I can't see what Parvati likes about him, but I gues she says the same about me and Blaise!


	8. Just for him

**Just for him**  
  
Painted my nails silver, just for him.  
Bought new clothes, just for him.  
Dressed up, just for him.  
Had my sister and her friend do my hair, just for him.  
Ignored the gossiping they did in the process, just for him.  
Was it worth it? It was! To feel his lips on my forehead after our date was just plain heaven!  
I know I'm one of the few at school that don't hate the Slytherins. To the contrary, I think I have a crush on one… I love Blaise Zabini!  
He's in Slytherin, I'm in Ravenclaw. Can it really work?


	9. Don't care about the opposition!

**Don't care about the opposition!**

For now they hid in here for stolen moments of peace and quiet.

Save from the harsh reality of the world they sat together in the bathtub of the Prefects' Bathroom.

Sure he was no Prefect, but his girlfriend certainly was.

There were so many people against their relationship.

The Gryffindors who thought it unwise to get involved with a Slytherin, like Blaise.

The Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs shared the Gryffindors beliefs, especially since it was a time of war.

The Slytherins didn't approve because they thought it weakened their position.

Padma and Blaise didn't care. They were in love!


End file.
